<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked As Mine by SometimesItsJustNSFW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980727">Marked As Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW'>SometimesItsJustNSFW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Gags, Handcuffs, Knife Play, M/M, Marking, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is only a little upset that Bing doesn't bruise. He has a different idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>chase brody/bingiplier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marked As Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Synthetic skin didn’t bruise or break like human skin did. Bing’s skin wasn’t as fragile, and, while Chase would bruise and maybe bleed at the bite marks that Bing littered across his skin, Bing would barely have any change in his skin. While Chase’s marks would stay for days, maybe weeks, Bing was lucky if his stayed for an hour afterwards. </p><p>One thing the skin Bing had did the same as human skin was scar. Which gave Chase the idea. He wanted to show the world who this android belonged to, he had to get a bit creative. </p><p>It was easy enough, enticing Bing with the idea that he’d be as ruined as Chase was after Bing got rather possessive. Bing loved seeing Chase in that state, fucked out with barely any sort of mind left to complain about it. Not that he would, of course. </p><p>Chase managed to get him down on the bed, straddling his chest, tying up his hands to the headboard, humming lowly, tilting his head a bit. Bing grinned up at him, watching as Chase leaned over, lifting a blindfold. </p><p>“This alright?” he asked, every time he did anything, and Bing nodded, smiling up at him softly. </p><p>“As long as I get a kiss.” He teased, grinning up at him. Chase shook his head a bit, tugging him up and slipping the blindfold around his eyes, humming lowly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. </p><p>“There.” </p><p>“Not where I wanted-” </p><p>“You didn’t specify that, love.” Chase slipped off of his chest, humming softly. “Well… You know how badly I want to be able to mark you up as mine…” He hummed, tracing a hand along his chest, tilting his head a moment. “And how badly I want others to know…” He leaned down, kissing along his neck lightly. “You’re mine.” He mumbled, causing Bing to shiver a bit. </p><p>“Mmm?” He smiled, shifting his hips a bit. “What about it?” </p><p>“Shush.” Chase stepped away, and Bing tilted his head a bit, frowning a moment. “And, well… I think I figured out something you’ll enjoy quite a bit.” There was a smirk in his voice, as Chase moved back over. </p><p>The sudden cold metal of… something dragged across his chest, causing him to jerk a moment. Chase laughed softly, tilting his head. “Any guesses, pet?” </p><p>Bing shivered, before shifting, trying to think of something. The metal felt flat, thick across his chest, just as Chase flipped it up to drag the blade just barely against his chest. Bing’s eyes widened behind the blindfold. “Ch-Chase?” </p><p>“I’m guessing you know…” He purred, kissing down his chest in the same path as the knife had moments before. Bing shivered, trying to hold still as the knife dragged along his hips lightly. “I thought you’d look pretty, y’know… with my mark on you like this… where it can never go away…” Chase purred, and Bing shivered at the implications of it, head falling back. </p><p>He jerked a bit as Chase pressed harder, and he felt the synthetic blood slowly bead at the small cut. Chase purred softly, tilting his head. “So beautiful like this… at my mercy…” </p><p>Bing whimpered, a soft sound, and Chase chuckled, kissing his stomach, before digging the knife in a bit more, watching Bing’s back jerk a bit, Bing crying out as he did. Chase tilted his head a moment, frowning. </p><p>“You need to be quiet, pet… Or else I’ll have to gag you…” </p><p>“G… gotta gag me, sir, I can’t… Won’t be able to…” Bing whined a bit, turning his head away. Chase blinked, then set aside the knife, humming. He moved away, trying to find something suitable. </p><p>He moved back over, tilting Bing’s head up, pressing his chin down a bit to get him to open his mouth. “I’m proud of you for telling me the truth, little one…” He purred, kissing his forehead. Bing nodded a bit, smiling a bit around the gag. </p><p>Chase hummed, moving back to settle next to his hip, lifting the knife carefully, humming. “I think I know what I want to do here, beautiful… You’ll have to go over it a few times, I know, but… Oh you’ll look so beautiful when it’s healed over and scarred there on your skin…” </p><p>Bing whined, head falling back against the table, and Chase grinned, kissing a spot on his hip, before bringing the knife to the spot. “Take a breath darling…” He purred, smirking, before dragging the knife in a careful curve. </p><p>Bing arched a bit, but Chase held down his hips, watching the blood start to drip down his hip, the form starting to come together in three curves, Chase barely giving him a chance to rest before he set down the knife, leaning up to kiss Bing quickly. “Oh, what a good boy, my good little pet.” Bing panted, whining softly, turning his head to the side, rocking his hips against Chase. </p><p>Chase purred, shifting and tugging his own pants off quickly, shifting away from Bing. Bing panted, before crying out as he felt Chase sink onto him all in one go, shaking a bit. Chase groaned, barely taking a moment to get used to the feeling before rocking his hips, shivering. </p><p>Neither lasted long, Chase cumming across his chest as Bing came inside him. Chase panted, then moved over, carefully undoing the bonds, smiling a bit as Bing blinked up at him. </p><p>They started cleaning up slowly, and Bing took the chance to look at his hip. When he did, he dragged Chase back, kissing him quickly, purring softly, calling him a sap. </p><p>A few months later, and the small heart with the C inside of it was scarred onto Bing’s hip, forever marking the android as his. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>